The proposed work includes the following projects: 1) Effect of Pt-Pyrimidines on Mitotic and Enzyme Activity. Investigation of the effects of platinum-thymine and platinum-uracil on normal and cancer cells in Swiss white mice at different dose levels and time intervals; the effects of the drugs on chromosomes and spindle fibers of dividing normal and cancer cells; the inhibitory action of the drugs on alkaline and acid phosphatase activity in normal and cancer cells; and toxic effects of the drugs on normal and cancer cells of the intestine and kidney. 2) Pancreatic enzymes and their substrates. A chromatographic and histochemical study of the lipolytic activity of various vertebrate pancreas and duodenum under fed, fasted, and pilocarpine stimulated conditions. 3) Metabolites in urine of cystic fibrosis patients. Separation by high speed liquid-liquid chromatography and identification by gas chromatography/mass spectrometry, carbohydrate and amino acid analyses of unique metabolites in urine of cystic fibrosis patients and healthy humans. 4) Detection versus control of stress related variables. Determination of the relationship between detection and voluntary behavioral control of pulse wave velocity, peripheral blood flow (thermal), alpha brain wave frequencies, and skin potential changes.